Harry and Ginny
by harryginny4eva-after
Summary: The 8th Harry Potter book, written in 2012. Follows Harry and Ginny as well as many other characters present in the series. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Percy/Penelope
1. Chapter 1

HEY fanz... we (me and my friend) really hope you like OUR story for what happens after the last book... this is our 1st fanfiction so constructive criticism is welcome but flames ARE NOT! btw we wrote this in 2012 so we are a LOT better at writing now ;-)

Chapter 1=Hogwarts

Harry climbed up the stairs to the portrait hole. "Password?" yawned the Fat Lady.

Once he got in, he was pulled by Ron into a big party. "No Ron, don't!"Ron ignored the comment as Harry was lifted into the air by George and Lee Jordan.

Harry only wanted to go straight to his four poster bed in the boys dormitories to think about what he had just done. Harry had just killed The Dark Lord a.k.a. Voldemort!

Harry only just escaped when Hermione whispered "use Frozolla!"Harry did...after Hermione whispered the counter curse , because Hermione froze along with the rest of them. Harry quickly climbed up the winding stair case and used the counter curse("Unfrzentio!")and they went back to normal.

Professor McGonagall shouted "Stop!" and put the Blabber Mouth curse on them. " You will go to lessons immediately. We have not canceled lessons. Everyone filed up the their dormitories to get their pajamas off. Harry yawned and suddenly Kreacher Apperated. "Hello Master Harry. Would you like a sandwich?"  
"Yes, Kreacher. Thank you."

As Harry was walking with Ron and Hermione he suddenly said "Wait a second, today's the last day!"  
"And you just noticed? Really Harry, I just can't believe this."  
"But Hermione really, don't stress Harry out he just killed V-Voldemort"  
"Ron, you still want to say You-Know-Who? Well, guess what? Harry just killed him."  
Ron and Hermione stopped arguing once they entered Defense Against Dark Arts. Aberforth was taking over until they found someone else. "Hiya, Harry."said Aberforth gruffly as they entered the room. The lesson went smoothly until Harry heard someone say as they exited the room, "That was fun."Harry smiled to himself. Later that evening Professor McGonagall stood up everyone quieted down. "I have a few announcements as your new headmistress. First, the new head of Griffindor will be Professor Patil. Her twin will be the Transfiguration teacher. Our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is Professor Decalour. Now, tonight we have 3 very special graduates. Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and, of course, Harry James Potter."A thunderous applause echoed though the Great Hall. A puff of smoke, then they had graduated from Hogwarts.

The next morning the ready packed trunks were on the train early so they could say good bye and have last minute memories.  
After saying goodbye to everyone and remembering memories, they went outside on their way to the train. As they were walking Harry turned around and said "I am sure going to miss Hogwarts. It was my home for 7-8 years."Then they all sang the Hogwarts song...

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we forgot, Just do your best, And we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."

... They all finished at different times but that, was the fun part about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Now Percy?

When they got to The Burrow, they were met by a happy crowd. "Percy is getting married!

"To who?"  
"Penelope Clearwater!"  
"Wow."said Ron, Hermione, and Harry in unison. "When is the wedding?"  
"In 2 weeks"said Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad.  
"I can't wait!"  
"I hope this wedding will be better then the last Weasley one."  
"It will." Harry could not believe who was speaking. It was McGonagall! "Apperating is much faster than going by train." she said, smiling.

was crying tears of joy. Everyone was laughing and congratulating the couple. A smiling Mr. Weasley said he was so happy they decided to get married after Voldemort was dead. "We must plan."said a suddenly worried .  
Everyone departed except Harry. "Where do I go?"he asked. "Harry, dear, your staying with us until we can get number 12 Grimmauld Place visible again."Harry smiled. He always liked staying at the Weasleys. "But then I'll be lonely. I like staying with you."  
"Thank you, dear," swished her wand and dinner was on the table. Harry was hungry so he sat down and waited for the others. "Ginny!" called . Ginny came downstairs and took her place next to Hermione.  
"Now eat, eat." ordered.

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, another wedding was going on. "Do you Charles Weasley, take Marina Plovensky...I declare you bonded for life."

"Too bad Charlie isn't here, he likes weddings.""Well, too bad for him."George and Percy's conversation wafered to where Harry was reading one of his favorite books 'Quiddich though the Ages'.It was a wonderful book. He put down the book, and reached into his pocket for an Extendable Ear. He went in the corridor and The Extendable Ear wiggled under the door. "Hermione!" Harry heard Ron yell. "Crookshanks!"Harry laughed, but then, just at that moment, Percy came out "Harry!" he yelled, infuriated. "Excellent, Harry. I'm glad you're using them again."George grinned.

"1...2...3! Good job, Harry" said Mr. Weasley. They had been hoisting up the wedding tent.

Later, Harry was dressing in Ron's room. On his way down Ginny stopped him on her way up. "A boy has to "escort" me" she said.  
"All right. Take my arm." said Harry. Together they walked down. At the door was bustling about. "Good, good Ginny. You have finally found someone to escort you."They went outside to the wedding. While the wizard who was blabbing on and on about marriage, Harry could only think of one thing: Ginny. Though he knew he should be listening to the preacher wizard (who just happened to be the tufty haired wizard.) talking about how lucky Percy was to have Penelope and blah. Oh ,well. "...I declare you bonded for life. Boy, am I glad this is over."But nobody heard that last part...because Madam Maxine(who was going over to see Hagrid way more often)was sobbing tears so big that the people who were sitting in front of them had to have umbrellas.

At the party, Ginny had left to chat with Luna Lovegood ,so Ron made his way over almost crawling on all fours. "I had to shake Hermione off me", he said getting up and brushing off the dust. "Anyway, did you see the bride and groom? Percy was jabbering off to the Daily Prophet about how long they had been dating and Penelope was clinging to him like an idi-"  
"Ron!"  
"All right, Hermione, I'm coming.". Ron looked sympathetically at Harry then was dragged off by Hermione, who wanted Ron to meet some old wizarding couple who had founded something or other.  
Harry made his way though the crowd, looking for Ginny. "Bye, Luna."Ginny was walking forward without looking and she bumped in to Harry. "Sorry, Harry". "Should we go back to the house now?"asked Harry. "All right."Ginny smiled. As they walked up the hill, hand in hand, Hermione smiled and said to herself "I think we have another pair of love birds on our hands."


End file.
